Hidden Secrets
by I am Jiada Daughter of Hades
Summary: A co-Author challenge for Secretclan! Written with Fogtail of Riverclan.


**A/N: This is the Prologue for a Co-Authoring challenge in Secretclan. This was written by Fogtail of Riverclan. I'm not going to bug you with a long AN, so bye for now!**

**Allegiances**

Oceanclan

_Leader: _**Urchinstar **- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

_Deputy: _

_Medicine cat: _**Seawhisker **- gray-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Warriors:_

**Mosstalon **- Gray tom with lighter muzzle and tail-tip

**Weedtail **- Brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: _**Beachpaw**

**Misteyes **- Gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Sandspirit **- Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Bluegaze **- silver she-cat with with sparkling blue eyes that stand out

_Apprentice: _**Shypaw**

**Stormflight **- Dark gray tom

**Fishlily **- Silver tabby she-cat

**Mistheart **- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

**Beachpaw **- Sandy-colored tom

**Shypaw **- white she-cat

_Queens:_

**Coraltail **- Tortiseshell with green eyes. Mother of Urchinstar's kits, Dapplekit, Flameekit and Russetkit

_Elders: _

**Milkdrop **- creamy white she-cat

**Whisperwing **- Gray tabby tom

_"There shall be four, who will walk off into the light to destroy a darkness that shall destroy the clan!"_ A gaunt voice announced. Seawhisker woke up panting. The dream meant something and that something would save the clans. She quickly whisked to the leader's den and woke up Urchinstar. The ginger tabby looked at Seawhisker and bolted straight out of his nest before she could blink. "What is it you woke me up for?" He asked. "I just received a message from Starclan. Instead of my normal dreams it was a gaunt voice that announced, "There shall be four, who will walk off into the light to destroy the darkness that shall destroy the clans!" she told him, Urchinstar looked pale. Then he spoke with a shaking voice after hearing a possible doomsday for the clans, "We should keep this between us so our clan won't panic. If they panicked it could cause our clan to end if they have a loose mind. "Agreed." Seawhisker replied.

"Keep pushing," Seawhisker encouraged the white queen. Urchinstar's mate had been in the nursery for three sunrises and had been in labor all day. "Come on." she thought silently. Give your mother a rest. Slowly the last kit came out and Coraltail rested her head on nest's edge panting. All three of the kits looked like small version of their parents. Coraltail started to lick them when Seawhisker noticed one that looked a little different. He had the build of his father but a pelt unlike both of his parents. He was russet unlike the other two who looked everything, even build like their parents. But this kit had different pelts then both of them but the same build. She forgot about it. Kits can not look like their parents...right? She watched the kit crawl up to Coraltail's belly and start to suckle. "He will be great, born with a fate greater than his brother and sister. "Seawhisker looked around and spotted the raspy voice next to the next. She tried to move but couldn't. She saw him lick the top of the kit's head then vanished.

After the old tom had vanished Urchinstar came in. When he spotted Coraltail with his kits he nearly leaped over there. "What should we name them?" He asked standing over them. He surveyed the kits. He smiled at the russet one." Just like my father." Seawhisker heard him murmur." I think we should name this one Dapplekit." She touched her tail to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "This one shall be Flamekit." Coraltail pointed to the ginger tom. "This last one shall be Russetkit, after his pelt." She finished. "They're beautiful." Urchinstar said nuzzling Coraltail's cheek.

**Meanwhile in Starclan...**

"I see that Seawhisker has taken it seriously." Foxclaw said. "It's a message from us. She would take it seriously since it's her duty to interpret signs from us." Moleheart replied. "Let's hope that this evil won't grow too big while the chosen ones are growing." Foxclaw replied. "Let's hope the cats or up to the challenge and won't retreat too quickly." Moleheart said. "We still need to send the message to the other clan's leaders and medicine cats." Foxclaw warned. "Why are we helping the cats that fought us?" Moleheart said with a fiery rage in his eyes. "If the other clans die out then Oceanclan shall become soft." Foxclaw warned again. "Fine." Moleheart said with defeat. The two starry warriors padded off into the other clan's dreams to warn them.


End file.
